


11/05 Monday 6. Jealous

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: #SpnStayAtHome [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, POV Dean Winchester, Prompt Fill, SPNStayAtHome, Sexual Tension, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Castiel and Dean are working a job, and Dean ends up getting some ridiculous feelings about their latest threat. Ridiculous as in -- he's jealous.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: #SpnStayAtHome [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704448
Kudos: 31





	11/05 Monday 6. Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #SpnStayAtHome on tumblr hosted by @bend-me-shape-me, @helianthus, and @pray4jensen!
> 
> I'm finally catching up with this.

A knock sounded beneath Dean’s feet, reverberating through the wood. He tensed at it, and Castiel practically leaped. So much for having him around as a hunting partner.

“You’re a professional,” Dean told him. “Act like it.”

To Dean’s surprise, Cas gave him a smirk, and responded, “That’s not what you said last night.”

“Yeah, ‘cause to my surprise, you actually know how to fuck.”

If it was anyone else but Cas that would’ve earned him a punch in the arm. Instead, Cas gave him a look that made it feel like he’d done much worse.

Dean gave him a grin, even though it was dark and their flashlights were pointed away from his face.

The knock sounded again.

Cas rolled his eyes and sighed.

“That ghost is annoying.”

“Come on, it’s from the basement,” Dean told him, leading the way through the dilapidated house. He shifted his shoulder, wishing he had the shotgun, but it was slung over Cas’ shoulder. “You sure I shouldn’t have brought Sam with me?” he asked.

“No, he said he needed _alone time_.” Castiel raised both hands to make air quotes at that, having put his flashlight in his mouth to do so. The shotgun swung slightly.

“Oh, so Skinemax.”

“Porn?”

“Softcore. Sammy’s a softie.”

“Uh huh.”

They made it down to the basement, and the temperature in the air dropped by about ten degrees. Dean’s and Cas’ breaths misted in the air, as they made it off the landing and onto the stone floor. Cobwebs, spiders (dead _and_ alive), and dust covered everything. And an awful smell was coming from the far corner. The corner was black, a light their flashlights didn’t even penetrate.

Dean covered his nose at first against the reek before he got used to it, and then commented, “Ah. Lovely.”

“Dean, do you think—” Castiel had begun to say, but then he went silent.

Dean swiveled to his boyfriend, and Cas was frozen still, a ghost dripping what looked like wet concrete holding him up against her. She was caressing his chest. Dean growled.

She spoke, her voice eerie and child-like despite the woman’s body she inhabited: “My mommy buried me in concrete. Do you want me to bury you in concrete?”

“Uh… why?” Dean asked, struck completely dumb by the fact that Castiel was in danger. And the fact that the ghost was practically writhing against him now, hands traveling near his belt.

Castiel was shoved against Dean, and he almost toppled from the weight of his boyfriend suddenly against him. It was nice to be reminded of how large his body was, how hard his muscles were beneath soft skin, but now was _not the time_. The Concrete Lady didn’t seem to think that, as she was now dragging Dean off to that dark corner of the room.

“Hey!” Cas cried.

“Dude, you have a shotgun. Use it!” Dean cried.

It seemed like Cas had gone stupid from Dean being in danger too.

Dean wanted to call him an idiot, but he knew Cas would say only respond, “Takes one to know one.”

Too true.

Dean was shoved through the blackness, and the Concrete Lady (god, it was all wet and drippy on her) flickered away from him. Castiel fired. Dean was showered with salt pellets. He rolled onto his back, up on his elbows. He saw Castiel in the light of their flashlights, though they’d rolled away across the floor.

“Really?” Dean said.

Concrete Lady flickered into being behind Cas, a hunger in her eyes.

Before Dean could yell a warning, she sang, “I want to have you.”

Castiel turned, put a salt round through her, and then he went to grab Dean and they were rushing up to the first floor of the house. Once they were out the door, they made it to the Impala. It was a few minutes of silence with Dean driving away before Cas questioned, “Dean, was it just me or were you _jealous_ back there?”

Dean gave a nervous laugh. “What? No. You’re crazy.”

“Uh huh.”

Dean shrugged, thinking back to the ghost — it was hard not to when they still dripped wet concrete and ectoplasm — and he responded, “Alright, so maybe I was. She had her creepy hands all over you!”

“She’s a ghost, Dean.”

“Yeah, and she’s gonna get even deader if she touches you again.”

Cas turned to him, frowning. Dean tried to keep his eyes on the road.

“So you’re telling me that _a ghost_ makes you feel threatened about your standing in our relationship?”

“No. She just…” Dean looked at him, Castiel’s blue eyes alighting in the beam of another car that passed by. “I don’t want anyone touching you.”

To Dean’s surprise, Castiel then put a hand on his thigh, much too close to some sensitive areas. He’d had fantasies about someone going down on him while he was driving, but now was _not the time_ , thank you very much.

“And would you feel threatened if someone else touched me?” Castiel asked in a low voice, hand running up, up—

Dean’s breath hitched, and his back went ramrod straight.

The Impala swerved.

An oncoming driver beeped their horn.

“Hey!” Dean cried.

Cas didn’t remove his hand.

“What if someone other than me touched you?” Cas asked.

His hand started working at his belt. Dean was breathing too rough and shallow to say anything, to tell him he needed to goddamn _focus_.

“I… I don’t want anyone else touching me. Just you.”

Castiel got Dean’s belt undone, and the front of his jeans. His hand palmed him above his boxers.

“And there’s no one else for me,” Castiel told him. “You don’t have to worry.”

Dean shifted up into his hand, groaning. “Mm hmm.”

Castiel then, after _thoroughly_ teasing him, removed his hand, and pat his thigh.

“Better?”

Dean shot him a look, and growled before responding, “Not really.”


End file.
